


Be My Valentine

by Nicsp



Category: Skullgirls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicsp/pseuds/Nicsp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first in a collection of Headcannons about Nurse Valentine, some from even before she was "Valentine" per say, as well as a few other characters, organized chronologically as I write all of it from Valentine's point of view. Started on Fanfiction.NET, a friend suggested I bring it here too. If you like it (Or not), please let me know!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dead on Arrival

(Howdy. I've just registered but I've been meaning to post a Skullgirls fan fiction for quite a while now, this series started on Fanfiction.NET a short while ago, but a friend suggested I bring it to Ao3 as well. This series will mostly be a collection of several head-cannons I have for the game, mostly concerning Valentine's background, with a little bit of a few other characters here and there. Most of my experience with writing comes from Role playing rather than writing out on my own, but hopefully I can adapt without much trouble. Without further ado, let's get started, shall we?)

Ah~~

Canopolis.

Home of the Canopy Kingdom, ruled by the Renoirs, this prosperous land was filled with sights of both beauty and despair. While the nobles sheltered themselves away from the rest of the world in their casinos, mansions and parties, the common folk slummed about the dirt, getting stomped on by mafia, corruption, disease and whatever else decided to set it's eyes on them...No, really, wonderful place though, especially for family vacations, the slums are perfect for pictures, they're colorful and look very lively, good thing photos don't carry smell though.

Enough rambling, the point of this story is not to sell you tickets to Kingdom, rather, to talk about a specific woman who lives here. Of course, she doesn't live on Canopolis...Not yet, at least. At the moment, she's just arrived at the city by bus. The bulky transit bus puffed out smoke as it finally stopped, the driver cleared up his throat and then grumbled out.

“Renoir Palace. This is your stop, Miss...”

“Valerie.” The woman responded, her eyes locked on the majestic palace before her. Surrounded by tall buildings, the palace stood taller than any of them, piercing high into the skies with it's ivory towers, decorated with the motif of the Renoirs. Such a beautiful sight, it could easily bring tears to someone's eyes...Or maybe that could be just the fact you almost have to stare so close to the sun to get a good view of the whole thing.

“Thanks for letting me know.” She cut off, before then getting down from the bus, grabbing her luggage and stepping down onto the streets. Her white shoes gently tapped against the cold streets as Valerie then seemed to take another moment to fully take in the sight ahead of her. Since we're talking about her shoes, I think this would be a nice point for us to give you a good idea of what Valerie herself looks like, wouldn't you agree?

Our protagonist sported medium-length blue hair, reaching down to her shoulders, pale skin and dark red eyes. Her slender six feet of height would make her look like a stick, weren't it for her wide hips and chest, which evened out her figure. Speaking of her figure, most of it was currently covered up in a long white dress suit, that went down past her knees. A red scarf which was carefully tucked into her coat gave her clothing the much needed color, though it focused everyone's view on her face, as her skin and the dress nearly molded into a single shade of white.

Letting out a short sigh, the bluenette waltzed her way over to the palace, her shoes tapping lightly as her swung about ever so slightly.

“Halt.” Announced the guards at the door, two of the “Black Egrets”, the Renoir's armed force. Brownish outfits with helmet and masks, leaving only their yellow eye goggles. Around their right arm, a band with the symbol of the Renoirs. Both carried rifles on their hands and pistols around their waists. One of the guards continued. “You are approaching the Renoir palace, state your business.”

Valerie fixed her hair, pushing her bangs out of her face, before replying. “I understand the Black Egrets are recruiting, are they not? I'm here to join.” She announced, her lips curling up slightly in a smile as she spoke. That smile quickly dropped into a frown, however as she noticed the Egrets chuckling at her resolve. “Don't get me wrong, dear. But just because we accept people from anywhere, that doesn't mean we actually take in anyone. We have tests and exams. Only the best actually get admitted.” The soldier bragged, resting his rifle over his shoulder. “Why don't you spare yourself the embarrassment and get yourself back home, huh? Keep yourself from breaking your nails, eh?” He chuckled some more.

Before Valerie got to break her nails on the Egret's face, however, someone delivered her retribution for her in the form of an oversized exhaust pipe delivered to the back of the guard's head. Not strong enough to cause actual brain damage, sadly, but strong enough to get through the helmet and make him wince a bit. “Why I ought to-” The guard cut himself off and then saluted when he realized who he was talking to. “Roxie, Si- Ma'am!”

Before them stood the Egrets's ace mechanic, Rosie, usually called Roxie by the Egrets. The bulky, dark skinned woman sported her usual baggy and heavy clothing, stained with oil. The red bandana on her head did it's best to keep her puffy hair held down, though a puff of her brown curly hair still managed to sneak it's way out around the side of her head. “Do me a favor and end yer' shift early. If that's how you been receiving the recruits, it's no wonder we ain't been getting that many people.” The soldier raised a finger to reply, but Roxie simply stared him down. “Now.” With a whimper, the soldier scampered off and once he was out of view, Roxie turned her eyes to Valerie.

“...So. You want to join the Egrets, do ya? I don't suppose ya got any previous experience with-?” Valerie interrupted. “I do. I was a field medic in the Grand War. I didn't actually go face to face against the Gigans or the Rooks but...Well, being in the field, you end up learning how to defend yourself.”

The mechanic smiled widely and nodded. “And to think that scrap head almost turned you away, you've no idea how hard it is to find people with experience around here. Come on over, I'll take you to get signed up. First things first though, I've gotta tell the Princess I'm done fixing her car.” Roxie explained, waving the exhaust pipe around slightly. “You don't mind accompanying me, do you?”

“No. Not at all, that's quite all right. I'll be working under her after all, won't I? I suppose I ought to know her as soon as possible.” Valerie affirmed, following the mechanic into the actual palace grounds. Before entering the actual castle, the castle's massive courtyard was populated with soldiers and recruits, going about their daily training routines and what not. Roxie led Valerie to the shooting range, as evidenced by the loud sounds of gunfire that echoed from the building. Roxie made her way to the source of the noise, with the medic right behind. She tapped the exhaust pipe against the wall, making a loud sound to announce her arrival, followed by her equally loud voice. “Oi! Your Highness! Your car's working again already.”

Valerie winced a bit at all the noise, but then focused her eyes on the princess. Upon hearing Roxie, the princess set down her pistol on the table, followed by her ear muffs. She slowly turned to face the mechanic, carrying a graceful smile on her lips. “Excellent work, Roxie. I knew I could count on you.” Princess Parasoul Renoir, heir to the Canopy Kingdom, by all means she should already be called Queen, since she was handling everything by herself ever since her mother's disappearance and her father's death. Ruling a whole kingdom while simultaneously leading an elite army force, while also having to deal with a hyperactive younger sister? It was a wonder she even found time to sleep. The Princess had long straight red hair and amber eyes, wearing a black blouse, skirt and shoes, she stood almost as a complete opposite to Valerie, whom the Princess then took note of. “And who is this, Roxie? I'm sorry, I believe we haven't been properly introduced...I am Princess Parasoul Renoir, leader of the Black Egrets, may I have your name?” Parasoul requested, holding her hand out for a handshake.

Valerie stared down at Parasoul's hand, and then her eyes slowly travelled back up to Parasoul's face, without moving an inch, the bluenette replied. “Valerie. I expect your “leadership” is the reason why the Black Egrets are so desperately looking anywhere for recruits?” Roxie immediately puffed up, her nostrils huffing like truck pipes. “Why I ought to-”

“It's fine, Roxie.” Parasoul interjected, before then retreating her hand to her side and turning her focus to Valerie once more. “The Black Egrets have always welcomed people from any and all walks of life. This recruitment campaign is merely a result of the Grand War and the subsequent fight with the Skullgirl, we've lost many good soldiers with those unfortunate events.”

“Yeah, your mother sure did a number on everyone, didn't she? I heard she was classified as the most powerful Skullgirl the world has ever seen, took the three kingdoms actually having to suck their pride up and working together to finally take her down.” Roxie was positively irate at this point, but the Princess kept a neutral expression, she smiled at Valerie.

“You could say that. But her wish from the Skullheart did come true in the end, we have peace, as uneasy as it may be. Though I intend to keep that peace in my reign, while also being on the watch out for future Skullgirl threats, I do not wish history to repeat itself, after all I believe it would be wise for us all to learn from the past, to keep ourselves from repeating others mistakes.”

“Oh yeah? And how do you intend to keep that peace, hm? You going to throw bombs and bullets at whoever speaks up against you like your father did? Or are you going to ask the Medici to deal with them from under the table?” Valerie crossed her arms and stared down at the princess, waiting for a reaction.

The princess simply shot another smile at Valerie, then gladly replied. “No, in fact. I would much rather avoid any further conflict, but the Canopy Kingdom will be ready to reply to any hostility that comes towards us. I also intend to make the Medici family answer for their crimes, once they receive proper judgment. Their status or power cannot protect them from me for too long. Enough about me, however, I take it you are here to join the Black Egrets, Miss Valerie?”

“Oh, right, I am. Roxie, now that you've delivered your message to “Your Majesty”, could you show me where I can get signed up?” Roxie had murder in her eyes as she stared back at Valerie, she seemed about to just try and land a punch on the woman's face, Parasoul interjected however. “Yes, Roxie, please, escort Miss Valerie to the Recruitment Office and get her a room, if you please.”

With an annoyed huff, Roxie complied, and opened the door for Valerie to head on ahead. Once the bluenette left the room, Parasoul called the mechanic's attention for a final addendum, her expression now serious and annoyed. “And also, tell Adam to keep a close eye on her.” Roxie fixed her bandana before nodding and heading after Valerie. “Didn't even have to ask.”

A short walk and some paperwork earlier, Valerie was signed up to join the Black Egrets, Roxie had left to attend to other matters and the woman was now being accompanied by Officer Adam Kapowski, second in-command for the Black Egrets. The young man sported gray hair and bright blue eyes, wearing the usual Black Egret uniform. Looking at him, Valerie couldn't help but think about how...Average, he was. It wasn't an insult of course, though not really a compliment either. Adam looked like that sort of guy who'd have a wife, one son and a dog. The kind of average Joe who always pays his bills on time, works during the day and then comes home in the afternoon to talk with his wife and child about the weather while he drinks coffee. The kind of guy who, as a hobby, goes fishing in the weekends. Valerie shivered, never mind, that was an insult.

“These will be your quarters from now on. Unless of course you're not chosen to join, in which case, we'll have to ask you to vacate the room for other recruits.” Adam explained, handing over the keys for Valerie to enter the room herself. Her room wasn't actually inside the palace, though that was to be expected. There were barracks neatly annexed to the main building, though not actually connected to it, where most of the Black Egrets slept and ate at. The place wasn't that badly kept, surprising, still needed to have a look at what the insides of the room looked like, but from what she could say, this place actually looked decent enough for someone to live in. Wonder what are the local rules on noise though, they probably wouldn't enjoy Valerie's afternoon classical music sessions, few people did anyways, she'd probably have to muffle up the music a bit, what a shame-

“Did you get all that?” Valerie snapped back as she noticed Joe- Adam, had finished talking. Not wanting him to possibly repeat himself, the bluenette nodded in response. “Yeah. Yeah, sure.” The Egret Officer smiled in approval and headed off. “Good. Remember, your first exam is tomorrow at seven o'clock. So try to get some sleep.” The medic nodded in response distractedly and simply headed off into her room, it had been a long trip and right now a good night of sleep sounded like it'd be a good idea.

At first glance, the room appeared to be...Adequate. There was a single bed with white sheets and two pillows, a night stand next to it with a lamp, a wardrobe, a sofa, a short table, and an office desk, accompanied by a chair. The room lacked a ceiling light, but made up for it by having a lamp post next to the desk. That, coupled with the lamp on the nightstand was more than enough to properly illuminate the room. Valerie's first thought, regardless, was that she would have to do some re-decorating on this room...Followed by wondering if the others would mind if she ordered some noodles, the average rations they served in military barracks tasted like crap, anyways.

Enough of this, however, the time was getting late and, according to Adam, there would be much to be done in the morning. Tossing her luggage aside and deciding to skip dinner, the bluenette took a deep sigh and then dropped herself on the bed, quickly dozing off into dream world, as she awaited the next day to rise.


	2. Check-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is also here, it talks about Valentine's reasons and motivations so far, what set her on the way she currently is in.

From between the windowsills, came the joyful light of a new day, shining upon Canopolis!

 

“Uurrrrghhhhh.” Grumbled Valerie, as she forced herself to get off the bed, rubbing her own face as she did her best to wake herself up. As she very well remembered, or at least should remember, she would have some kind of first exam to join the Egrets today. She let out a long, pained sigh...In anticipation, clearly. But enough about this! Checking the time, Valerie would find it to be a little before six o'clock, which gave her plenty of time to get herself ready.

 

First things first, brush your teeth to get rid of the morning breath and then take a shower, wash off the grime and dust from sleeping and from the previous day. One problem with that though, Valerie sighed, public bathrooms. The line for the washroom already going past her room as she left through the door, it was probably calmer out of recruitment season, probably should have woken up earlier. Upon taking a second glance, however, Valerie was relieved to find that the washrooms were divided by gender.

 

Approaching the female bathrooms, she found it to have...No line at all! Wonderful. I guess there were some good sides for women being a minority in some professions. Opening the door and making her way in, Valerie was immediately stopped by a loud, screaming voice which, coupled with her status of having just woken up, was more than enough to make her wince.

 

“DON'T MOVE.” The voice came from a diminutive woman kneeling down on the bathroom floor, her short, curly brown hair was all nicely wrapped up in a bun on the back of her head. Her small, delicate eyes squeezed themselves as they scanned around the bathroom, coupled with the clumsy movements of her hands, which felt up the ground. “I dropped my glasses! You might step on them!”

 

Valerie glanced over to the sink where this woman had been closest to and saw the pair of glasses neatly placed there, next to the sink tub. Rolling her eyes, the medic waltzed over to the sink, despite the other's protests and desperation, took the glasses and then offered them to the diminutive woman. “Here.” She blinked, examining what was being offered to her for a few moments, before then smiling, taking it and putting it on. “Oh, thank you~~” She jolted herself into a standing position, also adjusting her glasses on her face.

 

“You...We haven't met yet, have we? I'm Molly! Communications Officer! At your service, Ma'am!” Valerie raised a brow at this Molly, then stretched her hand out and shook hands with her. “Valerie. Recruit...Or...Well, will be. Are you the only woman here other than myself...? And Roxie.” Molly scratched the back of her head a bit, her brain browsing the information contained in there, shifting through the endless layers of information that were contained within that small hea- “I dunno.” Really. “There might be other new female recruits but I haven't bumped into them. Roxie usually ends up using her own bathroom over by her workshop so I hardly ever see her over here.”

 

“I see...” The medic mumbled, before reminding herself of what she came here to do. “Sorry, I'm in a bit of a hurry.” And without another word, she went on with washing her face and brushing her teeth. Molly saluted, in a rather comical way, strangely enough, and then excused herself as well. Valerie rushed herself to get her teeth clean, her clothes changed and her mind ready, for whatever intricate and complex exam the Black Egrets first had in mind.

 

“...An interview, really?” Questioned one of the recruits as they exchanged glances and confused looks. Valerie simply crossed her arms, disappointed. Princess Parasoul tapped her umbrella on the floor of the little stage she had set up, calling everyone's attention once again. “Yes, an interview. The first and most important aspect of being a Black Egret is not raw skill or power, you must have a strong bond to your fellow soldiers and you must be able to get along and work together towards a common goal. As experienced as you may be, it will be for naught if you're the type who likes picking fights with your superiors.” The Princess explained, shooting a quick glance towards Valerie as she spoke.

 

“Oh, goodie, looks like I made a friend.” The medic chuckled to herself, before then simply shrugging and deciding to go along with it. The sooner this interview was done with, the better. The several recruits were divided on groups, each was assigned to a specific veteran officer from the Egrets. Adam, Roxie, Molly and some other Egret Valerie hadn't met yet, an enormous man with a tank-like weapon attached to his arm, had their hands full with a bunch of recruits. As she was about to get in line to have an interview with Molly, she found herself having a finger pointed at her face.

 

“You.” Spoke Parasoul. “I will be interviewing you myself.” She warned, lowering her hand and then signaling Valerie to follow. The event turned a few curious heads, as it seemed Valerie was the only one the princess was going to talk to. “Awww, am I getting special treatment because I stepped on your toes yesterday?” Teased the medic, to which the princess replied with a stern and steely look. “Shut up. Get in.”

 

Valerie let herself down on the black leather sofa on the room Parasoul led her to. “This...Doesn't look like an interview room.”

 

Parasoul shook her head and replied. “It's not. I don't usually participate in the interviews but I figured I'd make an exception this time around.”

 

Valerie chuckled. “Really now?”

 

“Really. You do realize, if you really want to join the Egrets, you'll have to convince me that you should be let in. And the situation really doesn't look good for you right now, so you might want to start by apologizing to me about your ill speaking of my family yesterday.”

 

“No. I'm not apologizing. I didn't really say anything bad towards you, anyways. And I only stated facts, as far as I remember.” Valerie replied blankly. Parasoul took a deep breath, she pulled over a chair and sat face to face to the bluenette, resting both her hands on her umbrella.

 

“...Very well then. Let's get this over with so I can send you on your way. Ms. Valerie, why do you want to join the Black Egrets? Surely it's not for patriotism or love for the Royal Family, so, why?”

 

Valerie chuckled at the last sentence and then, after a brief pause, replied. “Because I want to help people. Simply put.”

 

Parasoul couldn't help but laugh at the response, which caused Valerie to frown, the princess then continued. “I'm sorry, but you're going to have to try a bit harder than that if you want to convince me you're not a bitch.”

 

“Oh.” Valerie smiled, quickly puzzling together her next sentence before shooting out. “But I am a bitch. And once I do join the Egrets, I'm gonna make sure to remind you every single day of every single mistake that your parents made. Not because I'm trying to get under your skin, but because I want to be sure, you won't be making them yourself.”

 

“I can take care of my myself, thank you v-”

“No, you can't. You're eighteen, you're ruling an entire kingdom and leading an armed military force, even though you have never been at a real fight.”

 

“I have been trained to fight ever since I was born, how dare you-”

 

“A. Real. Fight. It's one thing to fence with your father's hired instructor who would do his best to please not only you but also your father. Congratulating you for every little progress and reminding you of how much potential you have and how much you've improved, every time you fail. In a real fight, if you fail, you die.”

 

“You talk as if you're some kind of war veteran, yet, your “experience” restricts itself to bandaging up the wounded soldiers so they could go back to fighting for your sake.”

 

“You mean fighting for your father's sake, yes? Out of all the Canopians I took care of, I don't think any of them, while they were laying in beds and bleeding out to death, none of them wanted to go back into the war zone. They weren't fighting for my sake, they weren't even fighting for their own sake, a lot of the soldiers I helped didn't even know why they were fighting anymore, both Canopians and not.”

 

“You...Wait. What side were you on?”

 

“I wasn't on anyone's side! Me and a few other doctors set up a small clinic in No Man's Land, the three kingdoms little playground and we tried to patch up whoever came to us and needed help.”

 

“That's...Commendable of you. Very noble.”

 

“Oh, now you're complimenting me? I'm not done. Do you know what this is?” As Valerie spoke, she pulled out from her pocket a bullet, spent and twisted around, rust starting to take over it. “Do you know what this is?” The medic questioned, handing it over to Parasoul.

 

The princess examined the casing for a moment, scanning through her studies of Canopian weaponry that she had gone through. “Rifle bullet. Special ammo developed by the Anti-Skullgirls labs before my father shut them down...Meant for shooting down the Skullgirl's undead minions, the big ones.”

 

“This was being used against the Gigans. I pulled one of these out of a Gigan's chest, he lived, surprisingly.”

 

“Do you keep everything you pull out of your patients, Doctor Valerie?”

 

“Not always. I like keeping mementos of important moments or people in my life. It's...It keeps you from forgetting what are your objectives in life.”

 

“And what does that bullet mean to you, exactly? That in times of war, people use what they can? You need a memento for that?”

 

“No.” Valerie replied, snatching the bullet back. “When our little clinic started turning famous and people found out we were healing not only Canopians but also Rooks and Gigans, well, a lot of people weren't exactly happy about it. So one of the officers under your father's command decided to send a small unit to set us on the right way.”

 

“...So that's why you hate my family. Well, I assure you we would've never have-”

 

“I'm not done. We refused, figuring we'd stand up and the soldiers would just back off, listen to their conscience. I saw my colleagues get shot and executed in front of me and I would've died with them. Weren't it for the fact that, the Gigan I took this bullet out of woke up and had something to say about how the soldiers were treating his doctors.”

 

“...I humbly apologize for the atrocities you went through on my father's war. If you feel so strongly about it, however, I don't think you'd be appropriate for the Egrets. Perhaps the Rooks or the Gigans themselves might be more welcoming to you, however, I can try to write a letter of recommendation, if you'd like.”

 

“Oh no, don't get me wrong, I'm pretty sure the Gigans and the Rooks have done as horrible things themselves, if I cared about that I wouldn't be trying to join any of you. War is war, after all.”

 

“Then why...?”

 

“I saw people kill each other, that was bad. But nothing prepared me for what came after that.”

 

“...My mother.”

 

“The Skullgirl, yes. It's one thing to kill someone who might have friends, family or loved ones. Killing them and then bringing their corpse back to life, so they could kill their own friends though, that's monstrous. It's no wonder all the Three Kingdoms stopped their bickering and focused on the bigger threat.”

 

“She was manipulated by the Skullheart, her wish corrupted, as many others have been.”

 

“But none as bad as hers. She nearly wiped out the three Kingdoms, if she hadn't been stopped, the wasteland that is No Man's Land would stretch itself all over the continent.”

 

“So your point with all this is...?”

 

Valerie put the bullet back in her pocket. “I'm not here to fight for you. If you put yourself into some dumb war with the Gigans or the Rooks, I'll let you know right now, I'm deserting. I'm here to fight the Skullgirl menace. The Gigans would never take me and they would never trust me because I'm not one of them. The Rooks may have their golems, but they're for the most part really behind on the whole technology and science department, which happens to be where I'm good at. The Black Egrets, however, have taken a vow to fight with their lives to protect the people against the Skullgirls, and you have great technology and resources for that, even though your father closed the Anti-Skullgirl labs. So that, is why I want to join the Skullgirls.”

 

The Princess was quiet for a long time, in thought, her eyes locked with Valerie's and they both seemed to stare each other down for what felt like an eternity. Finally, Parasoul got up from her sitting position and spoke up. “Very well then. You may return to your room...And...We'll let you know the results after lunch.” And without another word, Parasoul opened the door for Valerie to leave. The medic continued to stare at Parasoul for a bit, before finally getting up and leaving.

 

After having gotten her lunch, Valerie was back in her room. She glanced over at her open luggage and sighed. “That could have gone worse...But it could have gone better. Not the best job interview I've ever had, honestly, most of them don't want end up with the interviewer wanting to jab me in the face...Most of them.” She mumbled to herself, closing her luggage. “Maybe the Rooks will take me...I mean, they don't really have that many resources but...Well, maybe I can convince them to care a bit, hopefully.” As she was about to lift up her luggage, she heard a knock on the door.

 

“Yeah?” Valerie questioned, opening the door, staring down at Molly on the other side, the small woman had an energetic smile on her face, as it seemed to be her usual. Before saying anything, however, Valerie found herself getting a set of clothes held against her chest. “Congratulations, I figured I wouldn't be seeing the last of you on that bathroom! You passed the interview. You're not actually in yet, just so you know, there's still gonna be some training and tests that you'll have to go through. But ah...Yeah. Princess Parasoul approved you. You must feel very lucky, getting interviewed and approved by the Princess herself, eh?”

 

Valerie blinked a few times, confused as she slowly accepted the set of clothes being handed to her. It was the usual Black Egret uniform, though it lacked the band with the Renoir crest that the full-fledged soldiers had on their arms. “...Thanks, yeah.” Molly smiled. “It was hard finding a uniform for your size, small waist, big chest. We decided to give you both pants and a skirt, you can pick whatever you're the most comfortable with. Don't forget to wake up early again tomorrow! You got long days ahead of you! See ya!” And with that, she waltzed off.

 

Valerie simply stood there, staring at the uniform and then at Molly as she walked away. Blinking a few more times, the medic slowly staggered back into her room and set up the clothing on the bed for her to have a proper look at it. She examined the uniform for a bit and then, after searching around her luggage for a bit, pulled out a small pair of scissors. “If I'm going to wear this...It's going to need a little more...Breathing room.” And with that, she'd get to work, she had the rest of the day off to work on this, after all.


End file.
